biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Žiedasnapė antis
|tekstas1=|plotis=260|align=right|la=Aythya collaris|video=}} , nardančiųjų ančių (Aythya) genties paukščių rūšis. Išvaizda Suaugęs patinas yra panašaus spalvų modelio į Eurazijos kuoduototą antį. Ji turi pilką snapą su balta juosta, blizganti violetinė galva, balta krūtinė, geltonos akys ir tamsiai pilka nugara.Suaugęs turi šviesiai rudą galvą ir kūną su tamsiai ruda spalva, nugara tamsi su šviesiomis juostomis, vyrų rudos akys. Cinamoninis kaklo žiedas yra paprastai sunkiai pastebimas, skirtingai nuo balto žiedo, kuris yra lengvai pastebimas. Biologija Jų veisimosi teritorija yra miškingos šiaurinės Jungtinių Valstijų, Kanados ežerai ir tvenkiniai. Jie žiemojo pietinėje Šiaurės Amerikoje, dažniausiai prie ežerų, tvenkinių, upių. Lizdas yra dubenėlio formos, pastatytas vandens augmenijoje ir iškastas žemyn, sausoje vietoje, netoli atviro vandens. Patelė padeda nuo 8 iki 10 kiaušinių ir gali likti su jaunikliais kol jie galės skristi. Mityba Šie paukščiai maitinasi daugiausia nardydami. Jie valgo vandens augalus, taip pat kai kuriuos moliuskus, vandens vabzdžius ir mažas žuvis. Paplitimas Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Aythya collaris Donovan, 1809. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-17) * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Animal Diversity Web. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Aythya collaris. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos